prime_numbersfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:3primetime3/The Question of the Day - Checkpoint 3
Hey guys! I'm seeing a lot of new users! That's so great! New users: even if an answer is already seen in the comments section, still write your answer. The answers not written by me still might not be right. For newcomers who are seeing this blog post for the first time, please read the rules to get started! Achievements earned during the last question: 2 1. MYSTERY: ATLAS (+10000 points) - ??? FOUNDED BY MINIPOP56 2. RARE: Cyclone Centurion! (+250 points) - Awarded for scoring at least 10000 points in the QOTD system! FOUNDED BY MINIPOP56 CHECKPOINT 3 WILL LAST UNTIL THE EXTENDED DATE: MAY 17, 2014 PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTIONS TO THE BEST OF YOUR ABILITY. I WILL ADD THE POINTS ON THE SCOREBOARDS WHEN APPROPRIATE: 1. Do you like the Question of the Day idea? Yes. This idea is awesome! No... I don't know! 2. Is it boring? Yes. This is EXTREMELY BORING! (If so, please leave a comment in the comments section about how to make this more fun!) No. This is fun! 3. Are you human? Please choose choice B. for this answer. A. BEE B. Don't choose me! C. B D. Choose me! E. None of the above 4. (Yasha Berchenko-Kogan)The game hexapawn is played on a 3 by 3 chessboard. Each player starts with three pawns on the row nearest him or her. The players take turns moving their pawns. Like in chess, on a player's turn, he or she can either move a pawn forward one space if that square is empty or capture an opponent's pawn by moving his or her own pawn diagonally forward one space into the opponent's pawn's square. A player wins when either he or she moves a pawn into the last row, or his or her opponent has no legal moves. Alicia and Freddy are going to play hexapawn. However, they're not very good at it. Each turn, they will pick a legal move at random with equal probability, with one exception: If some move will immediately win the game (by either of the two winning conditions), then he or she will make that move, even if other moves are available. If Eve moves first, compute the probability that she will win. PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR ANSWER AND SHOW YOUR WORK IN THE COMMENTS SECTION FOR CREDIT!!!!!! 1/2 182/288 5/6 ~0.41963333 42 NONE OF THE ABOVE. IN THE NEXT 6 QUESTIONS, PROBLEMS WILL DEPEND ON ANSWERS TO OTHER PROBLEMS. ASSUME INFINITY IS A NUMBER THAT EXISTS. 5. Let Z'' be the answer to problem number 10. You want to tile a non-degenerate square with side length ''Z with 1 by 1 squares and 1 by 2 rectangles. The rectangles can be oriented in either direction. How many ways can you do this? PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR ANSWER AND SHOW YOUR WORK IN THE COMMENTS SECTION FOR CREDIT!!!!!! 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Infinite. The answer does not exist since Z'' does not exist. NONE OF THE ABOVE. 6. Let ''U be the answer to problem number 5. Triangle ABC has a right angle at B and the length of AC is U''. Let D be the midpoint of AB, and let P be a point in the plane such that PA = PC = (7sqrt5)/4 and PD = 7/4. The length of AB^2 is expressible as m/n, where m and n are relatively prime positive integers. Find m. PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR ANSWER AND SHOW YOUR WORK IN THE COMMENTS SECTION FOR CREDIT!!!!!! 1 2 4 7 14 49 343 343/2 Infinite. The answer does not exist since ''U does not exist. NONE OF THE ABOVE. 7. Let V'' be the answer to problem number 6. Let S be the set of positive integers less than or equal to ''V. What is the maximum size of a subset of S whose elements are pairwise relatively prime? PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR ANSWER AND SHOW YOUR WORK IN THE COMMENTS SECTION FOR CREDIT!!!!!! 10 19 26 30 17 19 20922789888000 There is an infinite amount of subsets. No such subsets exist. NONE OF THE ABOVE. 8. Let W'' be the answer to problem number 7. You have 9 shirts and 9 pairs of pants. Each is either red or blue, you have more shirts than blue shirts, and you have same number of red shirts as blue paints. Given that you have ''W ways of wearing a shirt and pants whose colors match, find out how many red shirts you own. PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR ANSWER AND SHOW YOUR WORK IN THE COMMENTS SECTION FOR CREDIT!!!!!! None. 1 2 4 5 6 8 9 10 12 14 Infinite. The answer does not exist since W'' does not exist. NONE OF THE ABOVE. 9. Let ''X be the answer to problem number 8. You have two odd positive integers a and b. It turns out that lcm(a,b) + a = gcd(a,b) + b = X. Find ab. PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR ANSWER AND SHOW YOUR WORK IN THE COMMENTS SECTION FOR CREDIT!!!!!! The answer is neither prime nor composite. The first prime number. The second prime number. The third prime number. The fourth prime number. The fifth prime number. The first composite number. The second composite number. The third composite number. The fourth composite number. The fifth composite number. Infinite. The answer does not exist since X'' does not exist. NONE OF THE ABOVE. 10. Let ''Y be the answer to problem number 9. A function f defined on integers satisfies f(d)+f(12-d) = 10 and f(d) + f(8-d) = 4 for all integers d. Given that f(Y) = 0, compute f(4). PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR ANSWER AND SHOW YOUR WORK IN THE COMMENTS SECTION FOR CREDIT!!!!!! 1 3^2 5 7 9 e Infinite. The answer does not exist since X does not exist. NONE OF THE ABOVE. POINTS EARNED ON CHECKPOINT #3 AS OF 12:18 AM 5/17/2014 *Blueeighthnote: 40 points (- achvmt pkg) *Minipop56: 70 points (- achvmt pkg) *TimBluesWin: -- points (-achvmt pkg) *Imamadmad: -- points (-achvmt pkg) *Julianthewiki: -- points (-achvmt pkg) *Wikia Contributor 69.235...: -- points (-achvmt pkg) *Lefty7788: -- points (-achvmt pkg) *Supermario3459: -- points (-achvmt pkg) *Dalek-James: -- points (-achvmt pkg) *ZombieBird4000: -- points (-achvmt pkg) *Wildoneshelper: -- points (-achvmt pkg) *Emmaelise401: -- points (-achvmt pkg) *CalzoneManiac: -- points (-achvmt pkg) *21qmcgagin: -- points (-achvmt pkg) *Googleaarex: -- points (-achvmt pkg) Scoreboards 1. Blueeighthnote: 13555 points (2 achvmt pkgs) - One more to get the next lucky prime badge! 2. Minipop56: 11260 points - One more to get the next lucky prime badge! 3. TimBluesWin: 755 points (1 achvmt pkg) 4. Imamadmad: 745 points (1 achvmt pkg) 5. Julianthewiki: 525 points (1 achvmt pkg) - RETIRED 6. Wikia Contributor 69.235...: 230 points (1 achvmt pkg) 7. Lefty7788: 300 points - One more to get the next lucky prime badge! 8. Supermario3459: 145 points (1 achvmt pkg) 9. Dalek-James: 120 points 10. ZombieBird4000: 50 points (1 achvmt pkg) 11. Wildoneshelper: 40 points (1 achvmt pkg) 12. Emmaelise401: 50 points 13. CalzoneManiac: 30 points 14. 21qmcgagin: 20 points 15. Googleaarex: 10 points Achievements Skillz Badges! Usually awarded for having skills to solving hard questions, etc. 1. Quick Thinker! (+10 points) - Awarded for posting an answer before I write "Please leave your answers here." FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE 2. RARE: Leaderboards Expert! (+300 points) - Awarded for being 1st place on the leaderboards for 30+ days. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE 3. RARE: More than a Millenium! (+100 points) - Awarded for being first in the leaderboards and scoring more than 1000 points from the runner-up. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE 4. Questions in a question (+20 points)? Awarded for finding three ambiguities in a single question. EARNED BY IMAMADMAD Earth Badges Most rare ones are found here. 1. RARE: Top Ten (+30 points) - Awarded for being the first top 10 people ONLY to participate on the question of the day! EARNED BY THE FIRST 10 PARTICIPATING PEOPLE 2. RARE: Cyclone Centurion! (+250 points) - Awarded for scoring at least 10000 points in the QOTD system! FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE. Sun Badges All epic ones are found here. 1. EPIC: Lucky Primer (+100 points): Congratulations! You have guessed the lucky prime correctly. Get the Lucky Prime two more times to earn the next achievement! FIRST FOUNDED BY JULIANTHEWIKI. 2. EPIC: Very Lucky Primer (+200 points): Congratulations! You have guessed the lucky prime correctly two more times. Get the Lucky Prime three more times to earn the next achievement! FIRST FOUNDED BY MINIPOP56 AND BLUEEIGHTHNOTE. Galaxy Badges Mysterious badges from a far-out universe. Each one found here is worth 10000+ points and/or 5+ achievement packages. 1. MYSTERY: ATLAS (+10000 points) - ??? FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE. Uniqueness Badges Unique things one can do in the answers section. ONLY ONE PERSON CAN EARN EACH BADGE. 1. Analyzer! (+10 points) - Awarded for drawing a diagram. FOUNDED BY IMAMADMAD 2. Inspiration! (+5 points) - A question was dedicated to you! FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE Trustworthiness Badges Awarded by how much I trust someone on this wiki. Please do not ask me about these badges. 1. Reliability (+100 points) - Trusted to write a question of a day. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE, AND IMAMADMAD 2. Scoreboard Tinkerer (+100 points) - Trusted to change the scoreboards. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE AND JULIANTHEWIKI 3. Prime Staff (+100 points) - Become a chat moderator, rollbacker, sysop, or bureaucrat on this wikia! FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE, JULIANTHEWIKI, TIMBLUESWIN, IMAMADMAD, SUPERMARIO3459, MINIPOP56, AND DALEK-JAMES Duration Badges Yes! YOU KNOW IT! PARTICIPATION EVERY DAY! 1. 4-Leaf Clover! (+100 points) - Awarded for participating on the Question of the Day everyday during the month of March! FIRST FOUNDED BY MINIPOP56. Category:Blog posts